


Realizations

by NebulousMistress



Series: Sides of the Same Coin [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, The Ultimate Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no logical reason why Lancer would have accused Danny of cheating, even considering what he overheard, unless...</p>
<p>Unless he already suspected. And now...</p>
<p>He <i>knows</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Some realizations… should not be made.

That's all there is to it.

When I realized… _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll_ when I realized…

He's dead. One of my students is dead.

I thought I was hearing things, I must have been mistaken. I **heard** him scream. My blood ran cold when I heard him scream. But… I wasn't mistaken.

I know now. It was all too real.

I'm not the only one who knows. His sister knows. She was… guilty. Nervous and scared and guilty when I confronted her. She knows her own brother is dead.

What do I do?


End file.
